Polaris Soldiers of Andromedae
by AndromedaM13Titan
Summary: PLEASE READ Four new soldiers and four new geniuses have arrived... Extreme energy has been coming from them too. All the sailors are having memories! Love/Action! A perfect combo PLEASE READ
1. Default Chapter

i do not own sailor moon but i do own the polaris sailors, the characters of this story!   
i hope you enjoy , this isn't my first fan fic and definitely not my first story.  
here's a clue:  
*all the polarissailors were named after the brightest stars of some of the brightest constellations circling the north star, Polaris. instead of being ruled by planets, they're ruled by stars. get it? very wel have fun ^_^ its astronomy= ASTRONOMY, the science of the stars, because im a freak ! astrophysics baby yeah!  
  
---  
  
"Polaris Soldiers Part 1: Memories recalled of the Beginning"  
by AndromedaM13Titan ^_^  
  
A beautiful song was heard through the depths of the Crystal Castle. A violin played that sang fluently in Tae's ears. As he walked down the quiet, dark corridors of Queen Serenity's castle he seemed as if he was the music, flowing along with it in a sea of beautiful water along with the girl he dreamed of, the Princess of the Draco Constellation, Na-Young. It moved his soul and he almost cried at it's beauty. At first he thought it to be the Princess of Neptune, Michiru. But as he arrived at the sound he opened his eyes and lo-and-behold... there stood Na-Young. In her emerald dress the Princess of some of the brightest stars in the universe seemed as though she was floating on the water. The wind and ocean began to sing as well, as if accompanying her in the song. Tae didn't want to disrupt her, she looked so serene and beautiful, he cherished the moment. The princess was oblivious to his presence and that he existed for that matter, she would be scared if he suddenly spoke up.   
  
As the song began to close, Na-Young opened her eyes and stopped. "I didn't know I had an audience other than those of the spirits of heaven. Hello, sir, what is your name, pray tell?"  
  
Tae swallowed his heart which had been in his throat the whole time. "I am Kim Tae Soo. I am the Prince of the Grus constellation. I'm here to court one of the solar princesses... though my heart belongs to none of them." He looked down and was embarassed. "That was a lovely song you played... Na-Young, is it?"  
  
"Yes I am Na-Young of the Dracos. Infact it was a beautiful song. It was not written by a terrestial being, rather a celestial one. It came to me in a dream and I play it from memories only my subconscious understands." She ran her fingers through her soft, short (like Haruka/Amara's) brown hair. "The planet sings with me. It knows my will, it feels the music running through me. What about you, prince Tae? Do you play any musical instruments?"  
  
"No..." Tae was lost in her beauty and dazed for a few moments. "I mean, yes, I do. I play the piano but I have never once heard a violinist who has played as well as you. Perhaps it is the souls of the stars you rule over that aid you... or you are a genius."  
  
Na-Young laughed. "What a flatterer you are. It is not the stars which aid me, but they had aided in my birth, therefore I am much more intelligent than those of the solar planets... even Michiru or Ami... both of those have caught your eye, I can see. You flush at the sound of their names." Na-Young chuckled and grinned. "Tell me the truth, for I can sense if you lie."  
  
Tae was embarassed and didn't know what to say. Na-Young was also caught at the handsome figure standing before her. He was a few inches taller than she, dispite her enormous height... but he also had beautiful light brown hair and glistening blue eyes. His skin was fairly dark, much like hers and he was somewhat muscular, unlike the prince of Earth. It wasn't love she felt, but she knew that if they got to know each other better, it would be just as what music felt to her.   
  
Tae finally spoke. "I once felt something for them. Afterall, Michiru is beautiful and smart and Ami is incredibly intelligent. But let's not speak of this." With his shaking hands he picked up a rose that stood alone within the vast lake. "Will you give me the honor of accompanying you to Princess Serenity's ball?" Tae was flushed in a rose color, thinking she would turn him down.  
  
"You're a shy one and I can see that you don't lie to others. I admire that, you are very trustworthy, Sir Tae. And if you think for one moment I would not allow you to come with me, you are extremely mistaken." Na-Young smiled and took Tae's outstretched arm. "It would be more than an honor to go with you, rather than any other being." The two walked silently down the musty hall each thinking to themselves, knowing how life was to be, since they would be with each other.  
  
The next evening, as they arrived, the room filled with gasped as they saw them joined arm to arm. Tae commanded the music start and the crowd stepped back for the two. Together they swept across the room and left everyone jealous at their fluency and beauty. It was as if the two of them were perfect for each other.   
  
Princess Selenity and Minako sat envious. "Oh my gosh," Selenity fanned herself numerous times, "Who is that guy? He's so hot I think I might faint right here!"   
  
"It's Prince Tae of the Grus constellation! He must have been blessed by the stars with beauty. That is, if he believes that."   
  
"I think he's a Christian." Ami pointed to the cross necklace hanging from his neck. "And so is the girl he's with. I think that's Na-Young, Princess of the Draco Constellation. It's said she's extremely intelligent and a true musician. I also heard that she was conceived not by a real father or even a god, but the stars which she rules over. The midichlorians injected her mother with the star seed they had compiled, she was to be their glorious creation... that partially explains her talents. Her mother, the Queen, accepted and nine months later, Na-Young was born."   
  
Selenity and Minako looked disugsted. "Gross, her mom did WHAT with the stars?!"  
  
Ami hit them with the back of her hand, herself disgusted at their remark. "No you foolish children! Gosh I can't even go on, now look what you did to me. Go get me punch or something, I think I'M the one who's going to faint." The song began to end and Ami saw Na-Young and Tae, the way they looked at each other. They didn't let go once the song ended and as the crowd began speaking again, Tae was leaning in to kiss Na-Young. Suddenly, a shrill noise was heard and then a groan coming from a person. Ami looked down at Na-Young and saw blood beginning to drip from her back.   
  
Tae was in tears. "No!" He ripped the arrow from her back and quickly put his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. Ami ran down and put a cloth on it and the bleeding eventually stopped, fortunately not too late. "No, my dear, you must be strong. You can't leave me yet." He embraced her, cradling her in his bloody hands.   
  
"I am not defeated all that easily, Tae. I will find the one who attempted to assassinate me. They will be forgiven then punished slightly." She got to her knees and Ami wrapped the cloth completely around her torso.   
  
Tae grabbed the Princess' hand. "You're going to forgive them for what they did? Well I certainly will not!"   
  
"You should." Her voice grew harsh and her expression cold. Tae never knew she could be so cross. "You must make your enemies your friends and your friends closer to you, and you best not tell me it is a foolish philosophy." Na-Young laughed and wiped away Tae's tears. "Please don't cry. I'll be okay. If I die it will be with you when we are older, I love you, Tae." Suddenly Na-Young fell, lifeless on the ground. Tae held back his tears, knowing she would not want him to cry. Then an arrow pierced his heart and he smiled, knowing that both their spirits would join in heaven sooner than he expected. He knew that at that moment, a life without his princess would not have to exist.   
  
"She loves me now... I return your compliment..." Tae fell dead.  
  
Minako's mother, Venus, and Na-Young's mother, Nam-Hee, ran to the couple's side. "No! I can't let it end this way!" NamHee cried, her daughter in her arms. Venus stood, her golden tears sliding down her cheek, freezing in her hands. "Venus we have to help them! Oh almighty God above, you can't separate them! They must be together if there is a life ahead. THey couldn't live their lives to the fullest, let them live it again many years from now, where evil will not bother them!"   
  
Venus took two of her frozen tears, laying one on Tae's forehead and the other on Na-Young's. They were straightened out, still dead and still lying in their own blood, but Venus had put their hands together. An orange sphere encircled them and then they were gone.  
  
Venus smiled. "They'll never be apart now."   
  
Present day...   
  
Kim Tae Soo woke up, startled. 'Who... where... I must have been hallucinating! That dream... those people... everyone seemed so familiar. Who in the world is Na Young? Oh please tell me it was just a dream and that none of it happened.' He lay back onto his bed, resting his head on his pillow. 'She sure was beautiful for a hallucination.' He looked out his window and saw the sun rise and got out of bed. His parents had headed off to work so he left the apartment and walked out into Tokyo Cherry Park. It was right infront of his apartment complex and at it's shoreline was Okayama Lake. He breathed in the fresh air and sat on one of the benches, watching the sun rise. As he looked to his left, he thought he saw what was the girl from his dream... though now it was leaving him and he was forgetting the entire thing. He blinked and decided his eyes were just tired.   
  
"Hey Tae!" A voice yelled from behind and Tae looked over his shoulder. It was Mamoru.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mamoru. It's been a really long time since we last saw each other! What...a few months ago? How's med school going?" Tae and Mamoru shook hands and sat next to each other.  
  
Mamoru sighed. "My girlfriend can get in the way sometimes. She really needs help in school, but I'm here for her. High school can really be a drag. I should know, I went through it a few years ago. What about you? Are you a junior or senior now?"  
  
"I'm a senior at Mugen Gauken. Now the policy for us is two years of 12th grade... but hey, I can get to know the girls better. Anyway, I heard about your girlfriend. Her name is Tsukino Usagi, right?" Mamoru nodded. "Isn't she a little too young for you? Don't you have anything better to do than hang around 15 year olds and a little kid?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled nervously. "I love her a lot, nothing can ruin that. There's just something special about her. She makes me smile and laugh, I appreciate that. She is kind of cute too. Her parents want us married in the future, so I don't want to disappoint them." Tae was envious. Never in his life had he been able to love anybody other then his parents. Girls didn't seem to like him and he didn't seem to like any particular one.  
  
Tae laughed and looked to his right. This time he saw a girl that looked awfully familiar to him *^_^* and was sitting alone at a bench in what looked like celestial printed pajamas. "Who's that? She just popped up!"  
  
Mamoru nudged Tae's shoulder. "Why don't you talk to her and find out?" Tae was angry at Mamoru's remark and just sat there, staring at the girl. She was beautiful and looked so lonely sitting by herself. Suddenly a thud was heard and there infront of Tae stood a youma. Mamoru ran off to transform and Tae hid behind a tree, taking from his pocket a black stone.   
  
"It's show time." He slightly rubbed the stone and chuckled.  
  
THe youma looked around him and couldn't see anybody near him when suddenly he was kicked in the head. It was Sailor Moon and the inner senshi, along with Tuxedo Kamen. THey did their "I will punish you" speeches and began to attack the youma. However, it was much too strong for them.  
  
THe youma laughed. "You are fools, thinking you can escape me or destroy me. Come, try harder, I dare you." The youma was a man in a black outfit and had silver glasses, though he had the nails of a cat, retractable and sharp. They were suddenly cut and he looked up. "More of these fools?"  
  
"I'm not a fool, definitely not." White rose petals flew about and the soldiers looked up at where the voice seemed to be coming from. "Enterting from a new era, elegant and beautiful, guardian of the best and brighest, wisdom and strength of dragons, I am Sailor Thuban!" She stepped from the shadows and the soldiers were astonished. It was a tall girl with short dark brown hair and in a dark green fuku. Her boots were ankle high and they too were dark green. Her front bow was dark blue and her back "tail" bow was dodgerblue. Her tiara bore a emerald gem and she had small crescent loop earrings. "Leave this fight to me."  
  
But then a male's voice stopped her and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fight alone." Thuban turned and blushed, the man who stood before her was a few inches taller with a silver metal mask covering the top half of his head and face. His blue eyes shone through and she was caught in his beauty.  
  
"You... you're from... It's you, the Lightning Count!" Thuban stepped back and grew cross at the sight of the Count. She turned towards the youma. "You're mine!" She ran towards they youma and jumped into the air. From the matter of the elements came an emerald sword and she grasped it in her hand. When she fell back to earth, she held the sharp edge to the enemy. "See this sword? This comes from all matter on this planet. It obeys my commands, and mine only. Using the power of the Earth, you will meet your demise." Holding the sword above her head, "Draco lend me your strength!" Her green eyes became black and she let go the sword. "Lightning Rush!" Hot, bright lightning blinded the youma and the others as it cracked open the earth. It struck the enemy and in the end, it had the last laugh.   
  
The girls were surprised at Thuban's might and even Count was amazed. "So," Mars walked over to Thuban, "You're a sailor senshi too? I'm Sailor Mars, ruled by the planet of passion and war--"  
  
"I know who you are." Thuban was breathless and her eyes became normal once again. "I know who all of you are. Don't think that I don't remember the past. Though, I suppose when your memories returned, they failed to give recognition to my team of senshi." Thuban bowed. "I am Sailor Thuban, guardian of the Draco and of a princess I have long since lost. My other team was not here, but in due time you shall meet them. In the past I watched over Serenity, but my life had a much larger mission, to a more important princess."  
  
A jealous Jupiter stepped up. "I saw that you used thunder and lightning. If I'm not mistaken, aren't those MY elements?"  
  
Thuban laughed. "That's funny, at first they were mine. If I'M not mistaken, you are the one who stole them from me. The star senshi, or the seishi (angels) came first. Each constellation is given an element and their guardian is given control of that element. I happen to be the guard of the lightning Dragon, Draco. Among all the stars of the universe and of Draco, Thuban is the one of the brightest, my Mother Star. This being so I am given wisdom, strength, and agility. The King of Jupiter was a descendant of the smaller stars of Draco, but not to worry, you are completely unrelated to me." Juptier growled at the comment, but THuban continued to chuckled.  
  
Count smiled. "You remind me of someone I met in a dream once, Sailor Thuban." Thuban turned, blushing infront of him. He continued to smile. "In my dream, the girl was tall and beautiful, smart and wise too. It's a shame that she was merely an image of my subconscious. Or perhaps," Count took Thuban's hand and politely kissed it. "It wasn't a dream afterall."   
  
"You're a smooth talker, Count. You've got some skills with ladies, I admit. But I'm afraid that our missions are different. I'm sorry, it was a dreamgirl you saw. It couldn't have been me." Thuban hopped away, leaving Count with the other senshi. Count looked at Tuxedo Kamen and thought there was something familiar about him too, as well as the other senshi.  
  
CONTINUE TO PART 2  
by AndromedaM13Titan!!!  
  
^_^ Tell me what you guys think! Didn't take me long, and I might have typos cuz I'm writing so fast. Trying to get all my thoughts out as quick as I can. Let me let you guys into a little secret: I don't ouline stories, or think about them much for that matter. It's like they're already compiled in a bank in my brain and when my fingers touch the keys, it automatically comes out without any thought at all. Freaky, huh? ^_^ All part of abeing a musical genius I guess, righto? Rite. Please leave some comments! I personally like this story. I didn't mean for it to get mushy! o_O I"M SORRY !! (---___---) --ZzZzZz ^_^ Asian/Scott pride 


	2. Polaris Soldiers Part 2: Dawn of a new E...

Untitled Normal Page

i do not own sailor moon but i do own the polaris sailors, the characters of this story!   
i hope you enjoy , this isn't my first fan fic and definitely not my first story.  
here's a clue:  
*all the polarissailors were named after the brightest stars of some of the brightest constellations circling the north star, Polaris. instead of being ruled by planets, they're ruled by stars. get it? very wel have fun ^_^ its astronomy= ASTRONOMY, the science of the stars, because im a freak ! astrophysics baby yeah!  
  
---  
  
"Polaris Soldiers Part 2: Dawn of a new Era; Heavenly Seishi arrive!"  
by AndromedaM13Titan ^_^  
  
Rei felt it then. After remembering the previous night's dream she then recalled the feeling she got when Thuban stood infront of her. THe energy was mystical, almost divine. In the dream the one who spoke to her matched the energy patterns that the new senshi of thunder did. There was something about the energy, as if it wasn't human and didn't belong to even a terrestrial being. It was as if she was a composition of many different souls and energy levels. She didn't feel bad things, therefore considered Thuban an ally. However, there was just something different about her, and when Haruka and Michiru described a school girl with the same energy... well nothing really became easier to understand but Rei thought she might be able to link the three together.  
  
THere were four new girls who had arrived from Seoul, South Korea the following month and since then Juuban had been quieter. It seemed they all had moved to the same area as the other girls, one even close to Hikawa shrine. One went to Mugen Gauken with Haruka and Michiru, two went to Juuban High with Usagi, Makoto, and Ami, while the last one went to Private School with Rei. They had all arrived at the same time, and it was somewhat suspicious that Juuban was not getting attacked as often.   
  
That afternoon, Usagi and the other senshi were fighting ten youmas and attempting to battle energy-consuming enemies. Makoto, their strongest so far, had been drained of her strength, so the other five (this includes Tuxedo Kamen) were nearly helpless. They were being thrown against trees and their will power was diminishing, the enemies would not augment the time between attacks and the senshi were becoming exhausted. Sailor Moon began to beg that they be saved, possibly by Thuban and the ones she called her Seishi, or angels. Her prayers were answered.  
  
"Lightning Rush!"  
"Deep Wave!"  
"Stardust!"  
"Freeze Burn!"  
  
Four attacks came hurdling towards three of the youmas and they disintigrated. They had easily defeated three out of ten and the senshi knew by the attacks that the seishi were there to help them.  
  
"Out of a new era the Angels of the stars arrive!" Each one introduced themselves. "Sailor Thuban!" of course...  
  
Then a girl in a blue fuku with dodgerblue ribbons stepped foward. Her hair was black and it was somewhat past her shoulders. Her boots were knee high and her gloves fit just above her elbows. "Water, my only ally... you, my only enemy! Gracefully entering, guardian of the paradise bird, wisdom and helping hands of the birds of flight, I am Sailor Apodis!"  
  
Next was a girl in a very, very light blue fuku with black ribbons. Her hair was light brown and flowed wildly to her shoulders. Her shoes were slippers tied at her ankles. "My life belongs to me, you will never own it! Brought by love and carried by the wind, guardian of the elegant crane, wisdom and strength, I am Sailor Al'Nair!"   
  
Lastly was a girl in an orange fuku with golden ribbons. Her hair was a deep red color and it was tied in a low ponytail, though it reached her waist. Her boots were ankle high and also golden. "Entering galiantly and guardian of the pollux and twin brothers, intellect and beauty, I am Sailor Pollux!" (Side note: POLLUX is pronounced POL-IS) THe four of them jumped from the shadows and stood in an army line, ready to attack more of their enemies.  
  
Pollux was first. "Light Beam!" From her two index fingers two human bodies seemed to be vaguely outlined and they came together, forming a large bird. The bird headed for it's target, two youmas. THey were blasted with ease and Pollux rejoiced.   
  
Then was Alnair. "Freeze Burn!" Turning 360 a whirl of solid ice surrounded her, rooted in the ground. "Go!" The ice broke and it's pieces destroyed the rest of the youma. Pollux was disappointed that Alnair once again proved herself stronger, but as a friend rejoiced along with the others.  
  
"Will you please tell us who you are?" Venus cried, her voice weak and her body drained, needing rest. Apodis kneeled down by her and Venus looked up. Apodis' eyes were a dark cobalt blue, seeming evil and uninviting.  
  
However, Apodis smiled and kindness shone through the dark eyes. "I've told you enough. I'm Sailor Apodis. Pleased to meet you, Sailor Venus. I'm the guardian of the Apodis, the paradise bird. Apodis is the birghtest star of the Apus constellation and my elements are Water and Earth. Each of us bear a special element, but we all share the Earthly element. Being guarded equally by Apus, I am given smarts and beauty. Both of which surpass yours." Minako was dumbfounded and if she had had the energy, she would have slapped the insensitive Apodis. "Oh no, don't bother. I'm sorry, it was cruel. King of Venus, your ancestor, was a descendant of the dimmest star of Apus, banished for bad deeds to the Venusian territories. The ones before me had protected your ancestor and ever since, I think we have protected his descendants." Apodis smiled and continued to talk to Venus.  
  
Moon got enough energy to sit up and see that Thuban stood by herself, as if in deep thought, looking towards the Sea of Japan. "I can see you're a really lonely person. You look like you're waiting for something. Do you think you'll find it?"  
  
Thuban looked at Moon and half grinned. "You're right. I am lonely and waiting for something. I don't even know what, but I feel it's presence near. I suppose it'll come to me at the right time. Hey, moon girl?" Usagi looked up and nodded. "Was it fate that brought our two groups together? Or was it just coincidence?"  
  
"Your group? You're their leader?" Thuban nodded and Usagi continued. "I'm not sure if it was fate or not. Honestly I don't believe in fate, I just believe that what comes comes. Destiny is changed by human hands. I'm destined to marry Tuxedo Kamen, but if I truly wanted to it could change."  
  
"So destiny is like clay, you can mold it anyway you want..." Thuban smiled. "You're wise for a solar planetary soldier. I always thought that only those under the stars could match our intelligence. I guess you proved me wrong. So you're destined for this old man here?" She pointed to the sleeping Tuxedo Kamen. "You're lucky. I'm not destined with anybody. I guess I'm glad, time doesn't allow for love in this time in my life. Well, it was nice knowing you. I'll see you around some time. I hope the next battle fought is along your team's side."   
  
The next afternoon, Tae was walking in the streets of his neighborhood, once again admiring Cherry Park lake. He had hoped he would see the girl again, the girl he knew had to be from his dreams. Though now he had found two, two almost identical girls who could be his match. While he was lost in a scramble of thoughts, he smashed right into a teenage girl who looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. It was her! The girl he had seen at the lake the day before!   
  
Tae was shocked. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He noticed a few astrophysics books laying in the mud and study papers scattered about. "Oh damnit, I'm such a moron. I'll pay for your books, and hey, maybe I'll do your notes for you too."  
  
The girl laughed. "It's alright. I understand you didn't mean to." She looked up into his blue eyes and he looked at her green ones. "I can always buy a new book, considering my cousin is a millionaire and everything. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Na-Young from Mugen Gauken. I've seen you around school before, you're Tae Soo right?"  
  
"Yeah, you're absolutely right. As a matter of fact, I believe I'm in your physics class. I see you're studying hard?"   
  
NaYoung chuckled. "No not really. I don't study. This is for fun... yes believe it or not. I'm a dork and proud of it. Astrophysics and music are the two most important things to me." She looked at the sky. "It seems a shame they had to have year round school. Back in Korea we had the summers off! I'm not used to this year round, 3 month vacation every other few months thing."   
  
Tae laughed. "You'll get used to it. Listen, I gotta run, but it was good seeing you again."  
  
"Actually, do you want to stop by the arcade with me? I could use a break from fun. ^_^" Na Young took Tae's hand and they ran off to the arcade. When they got there, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto were there. The three of them immediately stopped what they were doing and drooled over Tae. When they saw his hand in Na Young's, they began to drop away. However, then Na Young noticed this and let go. "I didn't realize I was still doing that. I'm sorry. It felt natural though. Anywho, come on! I'll race you?" Tae suddenly felt familiarity as Na Young grabbed his hand again. He sensed her overwhelming power, just as Rei had.  
  
"Na Young..." the dream had disappeared the day before but it was slowly coming together. Bits and pieces were being revealed to him and he was beginning to remember a past he had long since forgotten. "Light and hope... angelic wings..." A vision came to him of a girl resembling Na Young in a dress with angel wings on her back, sacrificing herself for those she loved and dying with the one she vowed to love forever. He snapped out of it quickly enough to not be beaten by his new friend. Unfortunately he lost to the girl of skill and wonder. She laughed so hard that she began to tear and hit the game over and over.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. But you know, now you owe me a lemonade! Fork it over, smooth boy!" She continued to laugh hysterically, catching the attention of the other three girls. "I'm sorry, was I too loud. I just can't believe he lost to a girl."   
  
Makoto grinned. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Na Young stopped laughing and looked at Makoto cold. "He's in my physics class at Mugen but I like him no more than a friend right now. By the way, are you Kino Makoto?" Mako nodded. "Yeah you're in the same biology class as Kim Jumi and Park Heenah. They told me a lot about you. They said that you're easily comparable to me. I see why, you're pretty tall and strong like me." Tae came back and handed the lemonade to Na Young. "Thanks a lot. Tae, these are friends of friends, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi. They know a few of my korean friends."  
  
"Oh! Tsukino Usagi? Aren't you Mamoru's girlfriend?" Tae asked Usagi, whose head was spinning at the knowledge everybody had. It was as if the whole world knew them. "Don't worry. I'm not some strange crazy guy. I'm Kim Tae Soo from Mugen. Oh and this is Shin Na Young. Anyway, I know Mamoru from the doctor's building I do my internship at. He's in pre med so he goes there to work sometimes. I'm kind of his colleague. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
'Good looks, smarts, and he's a sweet guy?' Minako and Usagi thought enviously. 'Ah darn but he's with that girl. It's like they're going out or something, the way they act infront of each other.'  
  
"Well, Tae. It's been great. I've got to go home and clean my books, then study for the physics exam. You don't have to apologize for bumping into me. If we hadn't, we wouldn't have had such a great friendship now. I'll see you tomorrow! Ja ne, Mako, Minako, and Usagi. I'll talk with you all soon."   
  
Usagi couldn't stop having dreams that night about her past. It taunted her, visions of lost warriors.  
  
The music was heard again, the same beautiful music Princess Selenity had grown to love. The Princess of the Dracos was a genius, born that way from what Ami called the midichlorians. It was hard to believe she was dead. The lovely princess had been murdered without a convicted killer. Michiru stood at the front of the chapel playing the song Na Young had scribbled on small sheet of lined paper. She had thought it trash but Selenity found it moving her soul.   
  
Queen NamHee stood at the podium as the music died away. "Though my daughter's body is forever gone in time and space, her memory floats amongst her songs. The girl who wrote these short pieces was the heir to the Draconian throne. It's sad to admit that she's gone, my only child and the perfection of her father. She was supposed to be great, in my dreams I envisioned her a great and glorious Queen. She had thrown it all away, not desiring the throne, not desiring attention or love... though in the end, attention and a man's love is what she took with her. The prince and my princess had stolen each others hearts and because of it died prematurely. May their love be for an eternity, that when they are to be born again and never die early again and arrive in heaven... that they are eternally each others, as I was to my husband, the dead King. I love my daughter still..."  
  
The words seeped from NamHee's lips and Selenity awaited them, impatiently. "My only daughter I weep for... my Na Young."  
  
Usagi sat straight up in her bed and dialed her phone. She didn't care that it was three in the morning.  
  
"Mamo-chan? I think I know who she is."  
  
CONTINUE TO PART 3  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
How'd you like it? Good? Part 2? Wanna move on? Go ahead. Knock yourself senseless with my stupid fan fictions!


End file.
